


San Valentín

by BBam_is_life



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBam_is_life/pseuds/BBam_is_life
Summary: Sin duda fue el mejor día de San Valentín.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae & Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 1





	San Valentín

Jaebeom se despertó debido a unas caricias en su rostro, sintió como algo se movía sobre él, primero penso que se trataba de Nora, pero era demasiado pesado para ser su mascota.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, rapidamente su vista se enfocó en su novio, estaba sobre su regazo con una falda extremadamente corta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y un Crop Top negro.

Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos, Bambam sonrió levemente mientras veía la reacción de su Hyung. El menor se acercó al oído del mayor. "Buenos días Hyung". Susurro para luego soplar aire caliente en el oído de Jaebeom.

Jaebeom se quedó congelado, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no esperaba despertarse con aquella vista. 

"Hyung". La voz del menor hizo que el cuerpo del mayor temblara ligeramente. "Quiero que me folles". Habló mientras movía sus caderas contra las de Jaebeom. Esté no supo que decir simplemente posó sus manos en la cintura de Bambam disfrutando de la fricción. 

El tailandés se inclinó para besarlo, no fue para nada suave y lindo. Jaebeom termino de rodear la cintura de Bambam con sus brazos mientras esté pasaba los suyos por el cuello del coreano. 

Las manos de Bambam se enredaron en el cabello de Jaebeom, la temperatura subía cada vez más. Separaron sus labios unos segundos para mirarse. 

Jaebeom le sacó el Crop Top para después tirarlo a algún lado de la habitación, Bambam hizo lo mismo con la camiseta del mayor, quién atacó su cuello con besos y mordidas. Bambam soltó los primeros gemidos, mientras su trasero seguía moviéndose sobre el pene vestido semi erecto de su novio. 

Jaebeom gruño, la fricción le resultaba incómoda pero a la vez increíblemente deliciosa. Metió sus manos dentro de la falda acariciando lentamente los muslos del tailandés.

Bambam se levantó un minuto para sacarse la prenda quedando solamente en unas bragas color durazno, Jaebeom estaba bebeando ante la vista. 

"Hyung cierra la boca". Bambam rió suavemente. Mientras volvía a subirse sobre el mayor.

"Eres hermoso" Dijo Jaebeom acariciando el cuerpo del menor.

Bambam sonrió. "Me lo repites todo el tiempo". Dijo mientras le daba un cortó beso.

"Y no me cansare de hacerlo". Se dieron otro beso, mientras Bambam le bajaba el pantalón deportivo al mayor junto al boxer. 

Separaron sus labios con un rastro de saliva uniendolos, Bambam se agachó entre las piernas del mayor, Jaebeom lo miraba atentamente, primero chupo la punta roja e hinchada, metió lentamente el miembro del mayor en su boca comenzó a chuparlo despacio para luego aumentar la velocidad de a poco. El mayor gruñia mientras agarra el cabello del menor. El menor gimío débilmente aún con el miembro de Jaebeom en su boca. Esto envío vibraciones al pene del coreano 

Esperaba que ninguno de los chicos estuviera en la casa. 

Cuando sintió el líquido presiminal del mayor en su boca Bambam se apartó de el, se quitó las bragas bajó la atenta mirada de Jaebeom, volvió al regazo del coreano después de tirar la prenda. Si miraron unos segundos mientras el menor alineó el miembro del mayor contra su entrada.

"¿Sin lubricante?". Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida, que fue borrada al instante cuando Bambam se sento del todo sobre su miembro. Se había preparado de antemano antes de ir hacía la habitación de Jaebeom.

Bambam movió ligeramente sus caderas desesperando al mayor. Quién agarró fuertemente su cintura y levantó la cadera dando una fuerte embestida. Bambam gimío ante eso, pero aquella embestida sólo lo alentó a querer seguir jugando con la desesperación del mayor. Se acercó al oído del coreano, había otra cosa que ponía loco a Jaebeom.

"Papi". Gimío en la oreja del mayor. 

Jaebeom gruño con fuerza, esta vez rapidamente cambió de posiciones. Ahora el mayor se encontraba sobre Bambam y esté con las piernas a los costados del coreano. El menor rió suavemente al ver que su plan había resultado.

Las embestidas de Jaebeom fueron rapidas y bastantes duras pero sabía que a Bambam le encantaba cuando era rudo y no se contenía.

Bambam era un desastre gimiente, estaba seguro que los vecinos podían escucharlo. Arañó la espalda del mayor cuando sintió como en una de las tantas embestidas de Jaebeom toco su próstata. 

"¡Hyung j-justo allí!". Gritó mientras se agarraba a los anchos hombros del mayor.

Pero para sorpresa de Bambam, el coreano había disminuido la fuerza de las embestidas. El menor lloriqueo, Jaebeom no podía hacerle esó, no cuándo estaba a un sólo pasó de sentir la gloria de venirse.

"¿H-hyung por que te detienes?". Habló Bambam intentando moverse, pero Jaebeom rápidamente lo agarró de la cadera inmovilizadolo. 

"Ese no es mi nombre bebé". Dió una rapida y dura embestida.

"¡Ah! Papi". Gimío Bambam entendiendo a lo que se refería.

Jaebeom aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, una vez más. El menor estaba gritando el nombre del mayor con fuerza y la cama chocando fuertemente contra la pared. 

Bambam fue el primero en correrse, tiras blancas mancharon los torsos de ambos hombres y parte de la sábana, apretó de forma involuntaria su trasero aprisionando el miembro del mayor. 

Este al sentirlo tan apretado, solo tuvo que dar unas estocadas más, para terminar corriendose dentro del menor. 

Jaebeom cayó sobre Bambam ambos con la respiración agitada.

"Feliz San Valentín". Dijo Bambam después de unos minutos acercándose sobre su pecho. 

"Feliz San Valentín bebé". Jaebeom lo Abrazó y se acurrucaron en la cama.

Extra:

"¡No vuelvan hacer esas cosas mientras nosotros estamos aquí par de sucios!". Gritó un furioso Jinyoung mientras los golpeaba con una almohada. 

"¡Calmate!". Gritó Jaebeom.

"¡¿Cómo quieres que se calme?!. ¡Si has profanado a mi bebé, maldito asqueroso!". Está vez fue Youngjae el que gritó mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Bambam. Quien le causaba gracia aquella situación.

"¡Ay no se vengan hacer los moralistas! Tu y Jinyoung tienen sexo de los siete días de la semana, seis!". Gritó Jaebeom. Jinyoung y Youngjae se pusieron completamente rojos de la vergüenza. Jackson se rió fuertemente mientras Mark y Yugyeom miraban desde el sofa riendo en voz baja. 

Fin.


End file.
